Access information can be used to determine who or what can enter a premises and, for example, under what circumstances. The premises can comprise, for example, one or more buildings, a portion of a building, an open or semi-open area, a subterranean structure and/or an elevator installation.
It is sometimes more convenient if premises access information can be distributed electronically (compared to, for example, distributing the access information exclusively by personal contact or by physical methods such as a delivery service). Accordingly, it can be useful to have additional technologies for electronic distribution of premises access information.